Kiya's Curse,
by Akane The Wolf
Summary: When a young rogue named Kiya stumbles into the Leaf village after being chased by assassins, she finds herself meeting Naruto and his friends. She isn't exactly the type to allow someone to befriend her easily, considering her past, so she tries to keep them away. She finds herself warming up to a few people, and even falling in love, but being cursed is not easy to live with...
1. Chapter 1

A whistle in the wind caught Kiya's attention. She let out a soft sigh of annoyance before silently reaching for the katana tucked neatly into the sash around her waist. Her fingers touched the handle and curled themselves around it. "Clever rogue." An older female voice called.

Kiya let out a short, half-hearted laugh. "If that's what you want to call it, sure." She grinned sadisticly, her silver eyes darkening to a slightly blacker shade. "I'm not any more clever than any other ninja, but my senses are much more... accurate... I guess you could say."

This young ninja was only fourteen years old, but her short past was something no child, no one at all, should have to bear. She watched her mothers death, and according to the killer, Kiya was the reason. She avenged her mother and fled her village, her warm innocent nature frozen to an icey wasteland of a soul. She was now a heartless fighter, or at least, thats what everyone else thought.

A short, red haired ninja decended from the trees. She was dressed in black and dark purple clothing, unlike Kiya. Kiya wore a short dress with leggings, a hood and a sash around her waist to hold her weapons. "Are you ready to fight, child?" The woman asked.

"Nah, I don't want to waste my time on you." Kiya smirked, turning and running the other way, full power on chakara boost.

Her plan was pretty simple. Run. Tire them out. Kiya had loads of stamina, and she could keep running for hours after someone else would collapse in fatigue, even if they were on chakara boost like her.

Out of nowhere, a boy appeared in front of her. Kiya gasped in shock and smashed into him, head on. Her silver eyes turned pitch black in anger as she picked herself off of the ground. "Watch where your going!" She scolded, swurving around to face the female ninja that would soon arrive. And she did. With backup.

"You are quite the runaway, girl." The red-head said, not looking even the slightest bit tired. "You need to learn to face your enemies. You used to be able to kill easily, and now look at you, pitiful little Kiya."

"Who the heck are all of you?" The blonde haired boy questioned in a loud, obnoxious voice.

Ignoring the boy's words, Kiya laughed again. "I'd kill you too if I wanted to. Unfortunately, I made someone a promise, and it's a promise I intend to keep."


	2. Chapter 2

Kat, the assassin smirked. A mere girl thought she could beat a trained ninja! And without killing her, too. The only way Kat would abandon the mission was death, so Kiya was incredibly stupid looking at this point.

Kiya had a plan though. She wasn't as stupid as Kat thought. In fact, her plan was going to be fun as well. She drew her katana, keeping a firm grip on the handle. "You wanna fight, fine then. I can keep you alive and toy around with you a bit." She said with a growl in her voice.

Kat raised her hand, telling her backup, two black haired males wearing masks, to stay put, but be ready in case she slipped up. "You're cute kid, do me a favor and die quickly. I don't want to waist any more of my valuable time on you."

"Uhh, hello?!" The blonde haired boy called in annoyance. "Who are you?!"

Kiya turned, her irises as black as her pupils. "Unless you want to get seriously injured, I suggest you go get help." She ordered. The boy stared at her, shocked and offended. Who was she to tell him what to do?! He just sighed, nodded and followed her order, even though he already didn't like her...

The strange teen brought her sword up to her arm, and what she did next surprised all three of the ninja assassins in front of her. She cut open her arm, and let blood freely drip down. She had to bite her tongue to supress a scream, but if she let it out, then her plan would be ruined.

Her eyes, even though it didn't appear possible, grew even darker in color. Her eyes were like mood rings, when Kiya was angry or scared they would be dark and the intensity of the emotion determined how dark. Times like this made them pitch black, when someone thought it was okay to go after a young girl. She despised people who killed just to kill. It made her sick.

On those exetremely rare occasions, her eyes would be bright sky blue. That was when she was happy. When she was little, her family never knew her eyes had the color changing ability, because they were always blue. She was the happiest kid you would ever meet. Everything she did was out of innocence and joy. Then when she ran away, she found out about her eyes, because they'd always be black unless she was able to supress the fear and anger. Her eyes were silver at those times... almost souless looking.

That's the color they were most of the time by now. She had locked her feelings away inside her, except for anger and annoyance.

"You going to kill yourself for us, Kiya?" Kat asked as they attacked each other, and dodged the other's attack.

"Not a chance, Kitty!" You could almost see the anger swell up inside Kat's body. She definitely did not enjoy being referred to as a domesticated animal.

A few minutes of their hopeless squabbling occured before the blonde haired boy returned with other ninja following close behind. "Naruto, whats going on?!" A man with a scar across his nose asked. Another man, white haired with a mask, followed the boy, remaining silent and appearing unamused at the situation.

Game face time. Kiya fell to the ground, gripping her torn arm and beginning to cry fake tears. "Help me!" She cried desperately. "Help!" She screamed again.

Kat stopped dead in her tracks, shocked and scared. What the heck was this girl planning? Was she really going to let someone else do her work?

Naruto and Kakashi, the white haired man, went to attack the assassins, while the man with the scar, Iruka tended to Kiya. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Kiya just nodded in response, a false fear reflecting in her dark irises. "I... Slipped and cut myself by accident..." She said in the sweetest voice she could manage to create. "They started to chase me... I've been on the run for weeks from them!" That wasn't a total lie. Kiya had been keeping barely out of their reach for six weeks.

There was a long, drawn out fight. Kiya just watched in fear, the fear that masked her pure enjoyment. She was watching the assassins pay for what they did to her village. That gave her a thrill of insane happiness.

She took off her dark grey hood and wrapped it around her arm to help stop the bleeding. It would be healed quickly though, once the assassins either fled or were killed, then Kiya would heal it. She was cursed, but it was more of a gift to her. It gave her a friend she could trust, and a sense of security and safety.

Eventually the battle drew to a close, and the cristal pendant that was on a necklace around Kiya's neck glowed, and the form of a giant, twin-tailed snow leopard burst from the glowing stone. The cat began to laugh. "Haha! Did you see those dumb faces? Priceless!" The demonic feline snickered.

Kiya laughed along, and not the sadistic, almost evil sounding laugh that she had done before... It was a gentle, friendly laugh. "Yeah! They certainly didn't expect that!" She smiled, her eyes reflecting a blue-grey. The blue wasn't bright, but you could tell she felt comfortable next to the snow leopard. "Ahh... Bakeneko, could you help me out with my arm?" She asked sheepishly, expecting him to have already known.

"Sorry!" He apologized. He leaned down to touch the wound with his pinkish nose. Kiya gasped as the stinging pain shocked her, but she let the wound slowly heal from the demon's magic. "Better?"

"Better." Kiya smiled sweetly, scratching Bakeneko's chin and letting him purr. "Are we gonna stay here for the night?" She asked. The feline nodded, encouraging more petting from the sandy-brown haired girl. Kiya giggled at the demon's domestic personality.

One of Bakeneko's tails twitched curiously. "So why did you lure the assassins into ninja territory?" He questioned.

"Because no one wants killers near their wives and children." Kiya pulled an apple from near a tree. "But don't worry, if they went too close I would have slaughtered them there." She growled, playing the scenario in her head.

The cat laughed again. "Everyone says you are emotionless, but you know you care for others a lot." He purred.

Kiya took a bite from her apple. "I can care for people all I want, but I don't trust anyone except you." She mumbled through the bites.

Bakeneko lied down and curled into a semi-circle. Kiya finished her apple and made herself comfy in the curve of the felines body, using one of his long, fluffy tails as a blanket and using his soft belly as a pillow. "Well... goodnight..." Bakeneko whispered, nosing his partner. Kiya smiled and pet him before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
